The Makeover
by Neemphadourah Tawncks
Summary: During a summer holiday, Hermione realises that her looks would never attract a good guy. Read her amazing (and funny) journey of her makeover to get the attention of the mystery guy of her dreams, and then review!
1. Default Chapter

The Makeover  
  
By : Hurmynee  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE HARRY POTTER FRANCHISE! I don't own Harry Potter, or Hermione Granger, or Voldemort, or Ron Weasley (oh, but I'd like to *wink*) or any of them! J.K. Rowling does, and that reminds me, Mrs. Rowling, when will Ron Weasley come in my mail box?  
  
Episode One : The Realisation  
  
Hermione woke up one morning, about a week or two into summer holiday. She stretched happily, and looked at her calendar. After staring at it for a few minutes, she realised something; it was her 16th birthday!  
  
She thought she would never be more giddy. 'Oh boy, oh boy, oh...boys! That's right, mum and dad said I could date after I turned 16!' She thought about the boy of her dreams, the one that she loved more than ever, and wished that he would just feel the same towards her.  
  
She hopped out of bed and got her hairbrush, and started brushing her hair. After one hundred strokes, she bounced off to look at her new mature self in the mirror. When she got to the mirror, she frowned. Her hair looked more frizzy than it had the night before. She flipped some hair off her shoulder as she went for a hairband.  
  
After putting it up in a little ponytail, she sighed. 'That's much better'. She smiled. She liked smiling much better since Madam Pomfrey had fixed her buck teeth after Malfoy tried to turn them into beaver teeth.  
  
Hermione then remembered that it was breakfast time, so she walked downstairs to breakfast.  
  
~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~  
  
Hermione felt so full, that she went off to her room to go read some more books. When she got back upstairs, however, she ended up just staring at herself in the mirror again. And then, it her. 'How will a boy ever like me with these looks...let alone...my dream boy!'  
  
At that moment, she decided that when she got to Hogwarts, she would start work on her looks, as a matter of fact, she would go on a full on makeover. 'Yes, that sounds like a good idea; I'm pathetically skinny, especially around my bust. And my hair...that could definately use improvement...'  
  
Leaving it at that, she went to get those books she was intending to read.  
  
~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~  
  
A/N : Sorry about the chappie being slightly on the short side. This is just the intro chappie though; they should get longer as we get more into the story. And funnier, it should definately get funnier. Well, while I'm in this writing state, I'm going to work on my other HP parodies as well. 


	2. Hogwarts Express and the Beautician

The Makeover  
  
By : Hurmynee  
  
Disclaimer: I so wish I owned Harry Potter, you know why? Cause that means I wouldn't be broke. Cause it would mean my future kids wouldn't be broke. Cause it would mean, if my kids weren't major screw-ups, that my grandkids would never be broke. And it would mean that I lived in the ever so beautiful England!  
  
Episode Two : Hogwarts Express and the Beautician  
  
The rest of the summer went pretty normal for Hermione. She kept in contact with her friends, Ron and Harry, like always, and even had the chance to call Harry, which she had never had the chance to do before, since Ron told her not to call when he yelled at Harry's uncle, Vernon. However, her phone call didn't go that well, either. As soon as she asked for Harry, the phone disconnected.  
  
A month before school started, her school list came in. She was highly excited, because it meant she would most likely get the chance to see her dream boy. She wrote to Ron and Harry (whom she assumed was at Ron's house) and asked as to what date they should meet at Diagon Alley.  
  
~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~  
  
A week later, Harry and Hermione met at Diagon Alley.  
  
"Where's Ron?"  
  
"He's been having some trouble with his siblings last few days; Ginny started dating Dean, he's not happy with that, and Fred and George sent him a new candy they were working on."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yes, Ron was an owl for about a week; he just got back to normal yesterday."  
  
"Ah, that explains the red owl that came to my house."  
  
The two started walking around and getting their stuff. After getting everything, they went to visit the twins. However, when they got there, there was a sign on the door saying the place was closed. Hermione had an instinct, and looked in the window, seeing two red cockatwos.  
  
~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~  
  
A few weeks later, the three met on the train. Hermione said she'd be away for awhile, that she needed to quickly tutor a kid who's older sister she was friends with. In fact, she was lying. She was actually looking for somebody to make her over during the schoolyear. She had already asked all her girlfriends, but they said that school was too in the way to make her over.  
  
That's how Seamus gets involved.  
  
At Diagon Alley, Hermione saw Seamus kissing *duh nuh nuh* another boy! So, either he gives her the makeover, or she tells his girlfriend. She said she would meet him in one of the back cars, and they would figure out what they could do to make her over.  
  
She found the car where Seamus was waiting, and Seamus quickly sat her down before she could say anything.  
  
"Okay...de-frizz the hair"-he inspected her hair with a mild look of disgust-"shape your fingernails"-he picked up her hand-"and clean them. And definately re-work your wardrobe. Okay, now you may leave."  
  
"Isn't that kind of quick? I always thought there was more to be-"  
  
"Listen, the hair, nails, and wardrobe will probably take a long time. If there is more time - and more to be done - then we'll plan more.  
  
"Now get out."  
  
~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~  
  
A/N : Whee, this shall be fuuunnnn!  
  
Sorry sorry sorry! I know, I an evil, evil person for not updating in so long. Here, throw some cookies at me. Mmmm, cookies...  
  
Anyway, R&R. 


End file.
